Forced to Let Go
by realityescaper10
Summary: On a camping trip, a freak incident occurs in which Clare has to make a final decision between Eli and Jake
1. Camping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!**

**This is my first ever Degrassi fan fiction. I hope it's decent. Please review if you'd like.  
Btw this is set, obviously before Eli and Clare got back together and when she and Jake are still together.**

**Chapter 1: Camping**

* * *

On a chilly, Saturday morning a red truck pulled up to the front entrance of Degrassi. An auburn haired girl hopped out of the passengers seat and made her way to the back to being unloading the car. She grabbed hold of one of the luggages and struggled to lift it up. Suddenly a tall boy come up behind her, taking the suitcase from her hands.

"No, please let your big, strong boyfriend get that for you", Jake playfully said removing the luggage from the pickup truck and placing it onto the curb.

"Oh really? My _'big, strong'_ boyfriend, huh?" Clare innocently teased.

"Yup, not to mention funny, charming, and incredibly sexy", he added on.

Clare giggled and wrapped her arms around Jake's neck going up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I still can't believe you talked me into this", she said still remaining in his arms.

"Oh, Clare, come on. I promise it'll be fun. Besides I thought you'd love a chance to get away from our parents and out insane family for a bit", Jake argued.

"I do, I do. It's just...camping? Really?" Clare said slowly releasing herself from Jake's hold.

"Well I for one happen to love camping and nature, so when Degrassi offered a camping trip I jumped at the chance", he defended.

"I know, I just wish that you would have asked before signing me up, too."

"Stop being such a party pooper, it's only for the long weekend. Would you feel better if I guaranteed you a trip you'd never forget?" Jake suggested as he seductively pulled her in close once again by the waist.

"Well, how are you going to do that? What did you have in mind?" Clare asked.

"Well I thought maybe we could do a little of this...", he said placing a light kiss on her neck. "And this...", he said tenderly kissing her freshly glossed lips. "And maybe some other stuff, if you know what I mean."

"Right. In your dreams, Martin!" Clare said playfully pushing Jake away. "Well, I'm gonna go run to the bathroom real quick before the bus leaves. Do you mind unloading everything else?"

"Not at all. I'm your big, strong boyfriend, remember?" Jake smirked.

Clare smiled back before she leaned over and kissed Jake on the cheek. She then quickly sprinted up the stairs, through the doors, and down the halls of Degrassi. She had been moving so fast she didn't realize someone else had been walking through the hallways as well when suddenly she collided with them head on and fell to the floor. Clare sat a bit disoriented on the ground gripping her forehand before a hand appeared in front of her.

"Clare, are you okay?"

Clare looked up and saw Eli offering to help her up. She nodded as he took his hand and restored the balance to her legs. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I'm sorry I ran into you", Clare timidly said. She and Eli had barely spoken after their break-up and have grown even more distant since she and Jake had started seeing one another.

"It's okay. No worries", Eli insisted.

"So what are you doing here?" Clare curiously inquired.

"Oh, I'm going on the camping trip", Eli said motioning over to his duffel bag that was set on the floor beside him.

"Really? I didn't take you to be the camping type."

"I'm not. My therapist thought it would be good for me to spend some time outdoors. She said all the fresh air would help to clear my mind and keep me at ease", Eli explained.

"Oh, that's great, Eli. I'm glad to see you doing better", Clare said sincerely.

Eli smiled at her. "So what about you, Clare? I didn't quite peg you as a big nature girl either."

"I-I'm here with Jake."

"Right, right, of course. I should have figured", Eli said as he head began to slowly sink down. "Well, I'll see you later I guess." He picked up his bad and threw it over his shoulder and he began to walk passed Clare.

"Eli, wait", Clare called out making Eli stop in his tracks and turn back toward her. "W-what about you? Who did you come here with? Adam? Fiona?"

"I asked Adam, but his mom didn't allow him to come. I swear, that woman can be so overprotective sometimes. And Fiona? Are you kidding? Like she'd leave her cozy loft to go live in the woods", Eli said as he let out a small laugh.

Clare laughed with him. "Yeah, I guess you're right. What about...uh... Imogen?" Clare nervously asked. Although she knew she and Eli were not together she could sense that something was going on between them. Part of her was happy to see Eli moving on, but she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. The thought of Eli and Imogen together made her ill.

"Imogen had plans with her father today and couldn't make it", Eli said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So you're all alone?"

"Yup, seems that way." Eli began to turn his body once again from Clare.

"Eli", Clare called back for a second time, "You know if you get lonely or anything you're always welcome to hang with Jake and I", Clare kindly offered.

"T-thanks Clare", Eli finally said before walking out the front doors and headed toward the buses. Clare broke her gaze and continued her path to the bathroom, soon running back to the outside to meet up with Jake. She found him waiting on line to get onto the bus. Jake immediately draped his arm around Clare's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Jake questioned.

"Uh", Clare began to say as she looked over he shoulder at Eli in the distance, "I just got caught up talking to someone."

"Oh, okay", Jake says stepping up as they finally reach the front of the line. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah", Clare hesitantly says as they walk onto the bus and off to a trip that they'd never forget that would change everything.


	2. Steer Clear

**Chapter 2:** **Steer Clear**

* * *

After about an hour long bus ride, the students finally made it to the Waterfront Trails, the campsite they would be spending the next three days. They could smell the scent of pine in the air and could see nothing but natural land for miles. As the teens made their way off the bus and gathered up their belongings they were greeted by a park ranger. She was a short, blonde woman wearing a traditional green rangers uniform with her hair up in a pony tail. She was a very muscularly defined woman, yet still exuded a sense of femininity about her.

"Hi campers! Are you here from Degrassi?" she asked Mr. Simpson and Ms. Oh who had been acting as chaperones for this event.

"Yeah, that's us. Hi, I'm Archie Simpson. I'm the principal of Degrassi, and this is Winnie Oh. She's one of our teachers", he said first shaking the ranger's hand then gesturing over to Ms. Oh. Ms. Oh just smiled and waved back.

"Well, hi there! I'm Ranger Melissa. If you're all ready I'd be happy to give you a tour of the grounds and lead you to your campsite.

"I think we're all ready. Hey kids! Grab all your bags and start following us!" Ms. Oh announced. The students then all trailed behind as they listened to Melissa discuss the camp grounds.

"Here at Waterfront we have a lot of things to offer you for entertainment", Melissa informed.

Jake leaned over to Clare and whispered, "See I told you so", into her ear.

"We have a lake that you are free to swim and fish in", Melissa continued. "If you forgot a fishing pole we can provide one for you. You can also just take a walk around and explore the grounds, but if you're looking for a challenging hike then we also have three long trails in which you can do so." Melissa then paused for a moment and remembered, "Wait, no, we only have two trails now. The third on was declared too dangerous and unsafe for campers. Don't worry, though, we have put up a sign in front on the trail so you'll know which one to avoid."

Melissa went on for a bit longer about the park's history, it's wildlife, and the all species of plants found on the grounds. She eventually led them to a large, circular dirt space that was surrounded by towering trees.

"And this here is where you'll be setting up camp. I guess I'll leave you to it, but if anyone needs anything at any point, please feel free to come by the rangers cabin. If you can't find it then just give us a call because I'm certain that you all have cellphones on you. Mr. Simpson can give you our number. I'll see you folks later", Melissa waved and scampered off, disappearing into the forest.

"Well you heard her, guys, start setting up you tents. If you need help you can either ask a friend or come see Mr. Simpson and I", Ms. Oh offered.

Clare lifted up the tent bag and began to take everything out piece by piece when Jake stepped in.

"Clare, I got this", he said taking one of the poles from her hand.

"What? You don't want any help?"

"Nope. I do this all the time. I'm the master at it. No offense, but you'd probably only slow me down."

"Okay, whatever you say, _master_", Clare joked as she stood up and backed away. She went over to her own suitcase and pulled out a book. She sat on a nearby rock and began to read.

Jake looks up at her. "Vampire Fiction? Really, Clare? Now?" he teases.

"Well what else am I supposed to do since you took over everything. Besides, I like vampire fiction", she snickered back.

Jake laughed and resumed building their tent. It didn't take long for him to finish. In fact, they were the first ones to successfully pitch their tent. Soon enough group after group began completing their tents until everyone was practically all done. Clare looked around and noticed Eli was still the only one who hasn't made any progress and immediately felt bad.

"Jake?"

"Yes, Clare?"

"Would you mind going over and helping Eli with his tent?" she asked as politely as she could.

"And why would I want to do that?" Jake questioned.

"Because just look at him. He's obviously struggling. He needs help", Clare saws gesturing toward Eli.

"Clare, he hasn't exactly been nice to me or to you lately. Especially with that stupid play of his. Why should I help him?"

"He was going through a hard time, Jake. He had just been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Come on, you know it's the right thing to do. Please, Jake", Clare begged giving Jake puppy dog eyes. Clare's beautiful blue eyes were something that he couldn't resist.

Jake grunted and said, "Fine. Whatever", and trudged through the leaves and broken branches over to Eli.

"Hey, Eli. Having a bit of trouble?" Jake hesitated.

Eli snapped his head up, surprised to see who was standing before him. "Oh, hey Jake. Yeah, actually I am. This is not one of my strong suits", he admitted.

Jake sighed. "Need any help?" He hoped Eli would say no.

"Yea, that'd be awesome. Thank you."

Jake bent down, picked up the materials, and began construsting Eli's tent. Much like he'd done with Clare, he pushed away all of Eli's attempts to help. Not only did he think he'd be in the way, but he also wanted to keep the actual interaction with Eli as little as possible. Too bad Eli didn't know that.

"You know", Eli began, breaking the silence, "I'm surprised you were the one to offer to help me. Especially after all that craziness that happened between us with _Love Roulette_."

"Well, honestly it was Clare who sent me over here to help you", Jake sneered.

"Clare?"

"Yes, Clare. Truthfully I want nothing to do with you", Jake confessed.

"Oh, but Clare had asked before if I wanted to hangout with you guys this weekend so I kinda thought that meant-"

Jake cut him off and said, "She did? You know it sickens me that she still even tries to be civil with you."

"Jake, I'm sorry. I just-"

"I know", Jake interrupted again, "You're bipolar. I get it. It wasn't entirely your fault. That doesn't mean you're good for Clare to be hanging around with. The only reason I'm even pretending to be cool with you is because of Clare."

The two of them grew silent before Jake finally said, "Well, it looks like your tent's all set, My job here is done." Jake got up and began to walk away.

Jake turned his body around once more before leaving completely. "Oh, and by the way, try to steer clear of me and Clare this weekend."

Eli froze as he watched Eli return to his tent and kiss Clare gently on the lips. As much as he'd been looking forward to spending time with Clare again, maybe it would be for the best if he kept to himself for the next three days.


	3. Satisfaction

**Chapter 3: Satisfaction**

* * *

"Alright everyone, it looks like we've all gotten settled in, so how about we all go look for some firewood?" Mr. Simpson suggested. "It's almost noon so we should start making lunch."

"And don't worry kids, Mr. Simpson and I will supply you with all the food you'll need over the weekend. You'll just have to cook it. We've got just about anything you can cook on an open flame", Ms. Oh added. "So get going. Bring your phones just in case you can't find your way back."

Jake took Clare's hand and headed toward the woods. Clare looked behind her and saw Eli sitting at his tent alone with his head down. She abruptly stopped. "Eli looks lonely. We should ask him to look for firewood with us."

"We don't need him to look for firewood. We've got this on our own", Jake scoffed.

"I know we don't _need_ him. In a way I'm actually surprised you didn't want to go completely alone, Mr. _'I Got This'_, but that's not what this is about. I just thought it'd be nice to give him some company."

"Well...", Jake began as the wheels in his head started to turn, "actually now that you mention it, I remember Eli telling me while I was over there that he was tired."

"...Tired?" Clare suspiciously question.

"Yea. He said he just wanted to relax for a little bit", Jake deluded. "Maybe we should just leave him alone. Jake lied through his teeth. He couldn't let Clare keep allowing him to be around.

"Oh. Well if you're sure that's what he said then I guess we should give him his space", Clare said leaving all her doubts behind. "Let's go."

Jake put his arm around her waist and guided her through the trees. Clare and Jake gathered as much as they could find as they ducked under low hanging branches and ruffled through the fallen leaves.

"I think we've got enough firewood, Jake", Clare complained as she lugged an arm full of sticks, logs, and twigs.

"You could never have enough firewood, Clare", Jake insisted, stuffing whatever else he could into the pockets of his hoodie.

"You're such a little know-it-all when it comes to all this nature stuff, aren't you?" Clare mocked. "I don't think I can carry anymore, though. How about I go drop all this off back at camp? We can meet up back there later when you're all done here."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want to do, Clare." Jake grinned and quickly pecked Clare on the lips before she began her journey back to camp. As she struggled to remember exactly which direction to go in she noticed Eli far off in the woods. Clare couldn't help but make her way over to him.

"Hey, Eli", Clare said as she tried to avoid tripping over tree roots. Eli's eyes grew wide at the sight of her. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better", Clare continued.

"Excuse me?" Eli questioned as he slowly started backing away from Clare.

"Jake told me you were feeling tired or something and didn't want to come gathering with us. But you look okay now, so that's good", Clare smiled.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later." Eli said trying to quickly separate himself from Clare.

"Eli, wait", Clare said grabbing onto Eli's sleeve causing her to drop half of her firewood. "Are you and me okay? You seem like you're trying to avoid me."

"I wasn't. We're fine", he hastily replied.

"Well something's wrong. I know you, Eli. I can tell when you're acting strange", Clare assured still holding onto Eli's jacket.

"Look, I don't want to get in the middle of you and your boyfriend's drama. I have enough of my own", Eli said removing Clare's gripped hand from his arm and walking away.

"What are you talking about, Eli? Did something happen between you and Jake?" Clare asked as she followed him through the woods.

"It's just something he said back at the camp-"

"What did he say?" Clare demanded.

Eli stopped and turned around to face Clare. "He just doesn't want me hanging around. That's all. I want to respect his wishes."

"He can't tell me who I can be friends with, Eli."

Eli's sullen face came to life hearing Clare say they were friends. _We're friends again? When did that happen? I thought she was only being nice_, Eli thought. "That's not all he said, though. He said I'm not good for you to associate with. Maybe he's right. My track record isn't so great, Clare. I'm crazy, remember?"

"No", Clare said dropping what was left of her firewood and taking hold of Eli's shoulders. "You're not crazy, Eli. You have a disorder and you're getting help. I don't care what Jake says, I don't want to lose you. I'll figure this out, don't worry", Clare concluded storming back to camp. She found Jake by the fire. Of course he had been chosen to start it up.

Jake turned around and saw Clare. He waved at her and smiled. "You were right, Clare. We didn't need all that firewood. We can still save the rest for another day. Did you put the extra in the tent?"

"We need to talk", Clare said firmly walking passed Jake indicating for him to follow her.

"Okay…What's going on?"

Clare folded her arms over her chest. "I know you lied, and I know what you told Eli. Why would you do that, Jake?"

"God dammit, Eli", Jake mumbled softly. "I just don't want you hanging around him."

"He's a good guy, Jake. You just need to give him a chance. He isn't the monster you think he is. He's gotten better", Clare began to persuade.

"Clare, that isn't it!" Jake yelled. He inhaled deeply and started to confess. "I didn't want to say it out loud, but I feel…well…threatened by him."

"What? Are you saying that you're jealous of _Eli_?" Clare asked in shock and disbelief.

Jake nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, kinda. I know you guys are done, but I can't shake this feeling that you aren't over each other. I think I'm just afraid that one day you're going to choose him over me", Jake explained as he lifted his hand and began to caress the side of Clare's face.

Clare took Jake's hand in both of hers and held it close. "You don't have anything to worry about, Jake. I'm not going to leave you to be with Eli. We broke up. It's over." Clare kissed his hand then swung her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

She eventually pulled away from their embrace when she saw Eli out of the corner of her eye emerging from the forest. She held Jake's hand and led him over toward Eli.

Clare made some distance between the two boys the two and stood in the middle of them. "Hey. So I know we all got off on the wrong foot this weekend, but I really think that we can all be friends. You guys just need a little bonding time." Clare proposed. "How about tonight after dinner we all go on a nature hike together?"

Jake and Eli looked at one another and nodded half-heartedly, mumbling things like "sure" and "okay." Despite their lack of enthusiasm, she was satisfied with their agreement. She looked up and them and smiled, thinking, _this could really work. This was a good idea._


	4. Let Go

**Chapter 4: Let Go**

**_I realize in my last chapter I had stupid mistakes. I'm like the queen of typos so I apologize if this one has them too. _**

**_Anyways, prepare for some cray-cray drama in this chapter :P _**

* * *

The sunset created a luminescent glow around Waterfront Trails. The sky looked like a water colored painting, smeared of blues and oranges. The campers have just begun to hear the cries of the crickets from the distance. Clare, Jake, and Eli had just finished their hotdog dinner and started to head for the trails. They hadn't even began their hike, yet things already seemed to be going well. Clare was hopeful that she could really get through to them, and Jake and Eli could become friends. That way she would be able to have the both of them in her life. The three walked passed a trail that was blocked off by caution tape and a DO NOT ENTER sign. Jake stopped and gazed down the path.

"Jake, what are you doing? Come on let's go find a trail", Clare said, tugging on Jake's sweatshirt, but Jake wouldn't budge.

"We should go down this one", Jake said, entranced by the unknown mysteries of the forbidden trail.

"Are you insane? Jake, the ranger said this trail is dangerous for campers to use."

"But I'm not your ordinary camper", Jake proudly stated as a devilish smirk grew across his face. "I've been hiking a million times. I think I've got enough experience to be able to handle this."

"Clare's right. This really doesn't seem like such a good idea", Eli argued.

"Oh come on, you big babies. Don't you trust me?"

"This has nothing to do with trust, Jake, it's about our safety", Clare announced.

"Exactly. You don't trust that I'll keep you safe. Also, haven't I proven myself today that I'm capable of handling anything nature throws at us?"

Clare looked at Jake whose eyes were bright with excitement, then back at Eli who slightly shook his head mouthing "No" over and over again. In her gut she knew Eli was right, but Jake was her boyfriend and she didn't want to disappoint him. She also so desperately wanted Eli and Jake to bond. She hesitantly nodded and followed Jake onto the path. She turned back and waved for Eli to follow her. Eli's mind screamed for him to turn back and go to camp, but he couldn't let Clare down. This was important to her. He also felt like he needed to be there to protect Clare just in case something went horribly wrong. He sighed, rolled his eyes and charged after them.

As they followed along the trail they were surprised at how simple and basic it seemed. It appear to be just like any other trail.

"See, I told you this wouldn't be so bad", Jake gloated.

"Alright, alright, you were right. This has been fun", Clare admitted. "I can't understand why they would close it down."

"I know, right. Hey, look over there!" Jake pointed to a cliff side that had a perfect view of Waterfront Trails. The three ran up and sat on the ledge, over looking the trees. They weren't sure how long they were up there for, but the sun had now completely fallen, leaving the lighting up to the moon and the stars. The lack of city ambiance allowed them to clearly see every star that brightened the dark sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"I'm really glad we did this", Clare said, now lying on her back so she could easily get a full view of the night sky. "Not only did I get to look at this beautiful view, but I got to spend time with my two favorite people."

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about before, man. I didn't mean to be such a jerk", said said to Eli.

"It's water under the bridge", Eli confirmed.

"As much as I'm loving the bromance going on here, I think we should start heading back", Clare said as she stood up and began brushing the dirt off her clothes.

"What, Clare? Getting scared?" Jake teased.

"No! It's just getting late", Clare said walking from the ledge back to the actual pathway. "I mean, if you two want to stay then fine, but I'm going back."

"Clare, we wouldn't let you walk through the woods alone at night", Eli said as he began to pull himself up. He then reached for Jake's hand and helped him up as well. The two took a step toward Clare when they felt the ground shake below them. They started to hear a crumbling sound beneath their feet when before they could even think the ledge collapsed under them.

Clare screamed and dove toward them, somehow managing to grab both their arms before fell along with the rock layer they'd been standing on. She extended her neck and peeked over the edge to see how high they were. Although she wasn't sure about the specifics, she knew the fall was far enough to kill them for sure.

"Oh my God! Clare pull us up!" Jake yelled.

"Don't you think I'm trying?!"

"Try harder!" Jake demanded.

Clare tried again to use all her strength to pull Eli and Jake up, but their weight only made her slip and find herself inching closer to falling of the ledge herself.

"Clare, you're not going to be able to pull us both up. We're too heavy", Eli shouted.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Clare begged for the answer.

The three began to call for help, but it was no use. Even if someone did hear them, they didn't have the time to wait for someone to show up. Their arms were slowly slipping away from Clare's sweaty palms.

"Clare", Eli began, "you're going to have to let one of us go. That way you can use both hands to pull the other one up. It'll also eliminate half the weight."

"Eli, I can't do that!"

"You have to, Clare! Please. If you don't then we'll both eventually fall. You can't hold on to us forever. And of you try to pull, gravity will just take you down with us. This way you can at least save one of us."

"But Eli, can't we just wait a few more-"

"No, Clare!" Eli demanded. "We don't have time! You need to do this!"

Eli closed his eyes and scrunched his face, anticipating the fall. He knew it would be him going down. Clare is with Jake now, not him anymore. She'd have to save her boyfriend.

Clare closed her eyes as well and took a deep breath. As a tear streamed down her cheek, she softly said, "goodbye". She released one of her hands, immediately hearing the screams of a man falling to his death.

* * *

_**Weeee! Hope you liked it ~**_


	5. Why Me?

**Chapter 5: Why Me?  
**

* * *

Clare instantly used her spare hand and wrapped it around the surviving boy's forearm. She used all the strength she could muster to pull the dangling body up. When she'd gotten him far enough he tumbled over the ledge and fell on top of her. After panting heavily and catching their breath for a moment the two sat up on the cliff top. Clare collapsed her trembling body onto her friend sobbed into his chest.

"This is all my fault, Eli! If I hadn't suggested this stupid bonding hike then we'd all be okay and I wouldn't have had to murder Jake!" she bawled.

Eli, still in a state of shock from still being alive, held her tightly and cradled her head, stroking her curly hair. "Shh...Clare, don't talk like that. You did not murder Jake. You hear me? We shouldn't have even taken this trail. This was not your fault."

Clare continued to cry in Eli's lap for what they assumed to be about an hour. They had thought about going back to camp to tell someone about Jake right away, but they didn't see the point. Deep down in the pit of their stomach they already knew he was gone. Out of the darkness emerged a black figure and as it got closer they recognized who it was. Apparently someone had heard there screams from earlier.

"We finally found you! Are you kids okay?", Ranger Melissa asked as she bent over and put her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath from running up here. Clare cringed and turned into Eli, clearly not wanting to discuss what had happened herself. Eli calmly described the series of events leading up to Jake's downfall. Melissa got on her cell phone and called for a back up squad to investigate Jake's body down below as she helped Clare and Eli up and guided them back to camp.

By the time they reached the campsite word had already gotten out about Jake from other rangers at Waterfront. Mr. Simpson was already on the phone with Jake's father, and Ms. Oh was calling in for a bus to take the remaining children home. Surely the trip had to be canceled.

Throughout everything Eli did not let go of Clare. He wanted to comfort her in anyway he knew how. As they waited the two hours for the bus to arrive Clare went into cycles of uncontrollable weeping to utter silence. Eli wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't find the words. The scene replayed in his mind over and over as if he'd hit a replay button in his brain. He still couldn't figure out why Clare had saved him. Why not Jake? It didn't make any sense.

Eventually a bus pulled up in front of Waterfront Trails. The children quietly loaded up the bus with their luggage and poured inside one by one. Clare curled up against a window seat and Eli sat beside her. He couldn't help but be fixated on her as the same question from early enveloped his every thought until he had to ask it.

"Clare, I know you've been through a lot today and I hate to badger you like this, but I need to know. Why'd you do it?"

Clare turned toward him, wiping a tear from her eye. "Do what? What are you talking about, Eli?"

"Why me? Why did you save me and not Jake, your boyfriend? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Eli, please, not now", Clare begged.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I have to know. Please, Clare."

"It's just..." Clare thought for a moment before she answered. "When you're put in a situation like that there's one question that pops into your mind. _Who can I live without? _Don't get me wrong, I love Jake, but I feel as if I can live without him. I-I can't live without you, Eli. You mean more to me than anything or anyone in the world. You could even say that I... I'm still in love with you, Eli."

Eli was stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He put his arm around Clare and pulled her in close. He looked her right in her beautiful blue eyes and said, "I love you too, Clare. I never stopped." He then pressed his lips against her forehead and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

They fell asleep in each other's arms for the next hour, only to be woken up by the bus pulling over and abruptly stopping in front of Degrassi. The shirt stop jerked both Clare and Eli forward bringing them to a full level of consciousness. Clare glanced out the window and saw her mother's car parked along the curb of the school. She could see her mom through the glass, clearly sobbing over the loss of her step-son. Glen wasn't there. He was probably back at the camp identifying Jake's body or something equally as troubling. She could only imagine his heart ache after hearing the news.

Clare and Eli slowly made their way out of the bus. Once Helen saw Clare she raced out of her car, not caring what a mess her make-up was, and hugged Clare tightly.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if I lost my baby. What on Earth were you thinking being up there on that trail, especially so late at night?", Helen sniveled.

Clare held onto her mother. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

Helen released her embrace and sighed. "It's not your fault, Clare."

"You don't know, do you?" Clare asked.

"Know what, Clare?" Helen inquired.

Clare hesitated at first. Eli walked over to Clare and squeezed her hand. Clare looked up at his comforting expression and took a deep breath. "Jake and Eli both fell. I had them both in the palm of my hands, but I had to let go, Mom. I couldn't hold on any longer. I let Jake go. I did this." A single tear slid down her face. Eli used his free hand to gently wipe it away. "I ruined our family, Mom. I'm sorry."

Helen cupped Clare face in her hands. "You did everything you could. And you know something?" Helen glanced over at Eli and smiled. "You saved a life. You're a hero, honey." She placed a kiss on her daughter's brow then let go of her face. She then picked up Clare's luggage and began to turn away toward their car. "Come on. Let's go home. It's been a tough day.

Clare let go of Eli's hand a started to follow her mother.

"Clare wait", Eli called out once Clare had made it halfway to her car. He put his hands into the pocket's of his skinny jeans and dropped his head, letting his green eyes focus on the ground.

He began to slowly walk toward her. "I know it's really insensitive, inappropriate, and just wrong to ask you this right now..." Eli stopped a few inches in front of her and looked up into her eyes, "but where exactly do we stand?"

Clare was silent for a moment.

"Oh, wow, I'm so inconsiderate! Your boyfriend just died! I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I think I'll just-"

Clare covered Eli's mouth with her hand catching Eli off guard and mid sentence. "Eli, I had to let go of Jake today, but I'm not letting go of you. Not again. I love you Eli Goldsworthy. It's sad and unfortunate that it took this tragedy for me to realize that I want to be with you." Clare took her hand off his mouth and gripped both of her hands onto the collar of Eli's black, leather jacket. She pulled him in and pressed her plump lips against his, passionately kissing him. She knew how wrong it all was, but it felt so right. She was never meant to be with Jake. It had always been Eli.

Clare let his lips loose and backed up toward her mother's car. Eli stood there as he watched her drive away, having had that kiss suck the wind completely out of him. He couldn't believe everything that had happened that day. At one moment he could feel the cold breath of death on his shoulder, and now he was back in Clare's warm arms. Was he dreaming? No. This was real. All Clare had to do was let go.

* * *

**_The End? Ugh, I hate to see this story go. I loved writing it, but I think it's the end. If I can think of more to put into it I definitely will. What do you guys think though? Do you think this is a perfect way to end it or should I continue? I'm torn. I think this ending is perfect, but I loved writing this story and don't wanna stop at the same time. Rawr :P Oh well, either way I hope you liked the chapter. Review if you want :)_**


End file.
